ShadowClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a ShadowClan cat. Be sure to sign with the four ~'s. In ShadowClan.... Falconstar wandered arround camp. Icewish ♥ 00:03, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Rainstripe licked his fur down and stretched (will add soon!) Blueheart232 (talk) 00:10, January 14, 2013 (UTC) The fresh kill pile looked low. Icewish ♥ 00:21, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Walk's up to Falconstar and mew's "wanna hunt?" flick's his ear at pile. Blueheart232 (talk) 00:25, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "Um, sure," said the leader. Icewish ♥ 00:27, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "well I just thought that since the piles low we should hunt"looks away and pads into the forest. Blueheart232 (talk) 00:29, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, right," replied Falconstar as she followed the warrior. Icewish ♥ 00:31, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw went out of the apprentices den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Roll's eyes in amusment "what a leader you'll turn out to be" he murmured making a'' mrrow'' of laughter Blueheart232 (talk) 00:36, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sorry, I'm new to this..." said Falconstar. Icewish ♥ 00:37, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw went out for a hunt to feed the clan.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:39, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Bump's her playfully "I was just joking, furball!" Blueheart232 (talk) 00:40, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw came back with 3 frogs and put them in the fresh-kill pile then headed to the elders den to help them get there ticks off.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:44, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Flick's her with his tail and purr's "Calm down i'm sure you'll be a great leader" ------ Frogpaw ran after Novapaw running into him "Im so sorry!" she squeaked (will add her soon)Blueheart232 (talk) 00:52, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Falconstar nodded an tried to find prey. Icewish ♥ 00:53, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Catches a frog then catches a squirrel. Blueheart232 (talk) 00:55, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "sorry for what?"Novapaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:56, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Turn's head and mews "for running into you"-----Follow's home Falconstar.Blueheart232 (talk) 00:58, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "it's fine"Novapaw said with a wink.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:59, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Falconstar caught a bird. Icewish ♥ 01:00, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "oh ok!" Frogpaw squeak's and purr's with emotion----- Rainstripe mews to Falconstar" So...er ..." changes his question and mew's "is it awesome to be leader?" Looks into falconstar's eyes Blueheart232 (talk) 01:03, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw went inside the elders den and started taking off ticks.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "No," replied Falconstar. Icewish ♥ 01:05, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Frogpaw brings in mouse bile "Yuck!" she spat's------ "Well i know one thing I'm happy for" rainstripe purrs "meeting you".Blueheart232 (talk) 01:08, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw smiled at Frogpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:10, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Face turn's red as she daps more mouse bileBlueheart232 (talk) 01:14, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "after this we need to wash off the mouse bile"Novapaw said to Frogpaw blushing.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:15, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "yeah" she purred then squeaked "DONE!!"Blueheart232 (talk) 01:20, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "okay lets go to the river"Novapaw said walking to the river.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Dashes after him and bump's him playfullyBlueheart232 (talk) 01:25, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw purrs and brushes her cheak with his.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:27, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Blushes and eyes flash with emotion, looks into his eyes and smiles as she licks his ear.Blueheart232 (talk) 01:30, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw blushes and started washing his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:32, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Splashes water at Novapaw and washes paw's Blueheart232 (talk) 01:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw purrs and splashes her back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:36, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Frogpaw laugh's as she pounces on Novapaw and murmures, almost touching noses " Pinned ya" Blueheart232 (talk) 01:38, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw purrs and licks her cheak.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:40, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Nuzzles Novapaw and lick's his cheek, "I...I" Frogpaw blushes as she murmured " I like you....."Blueheart232 (talk) 01:42, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "i like you too"Novapaw said blushing.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:45, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Frogpaw notices that she's still on Novapaw and Blushes with embarresment as she start's to climb off Blueheart232 (talk) 01:46, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "we should get back to camp"Novapaw said still blushing.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:48, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "oh.. yeah we should" FRogpaw pads back to camp with Novapaw (gotta go bai) Blueheart232 (talk) 01:51, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw lays down in the den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:52, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Climb's in apprentice den and lay'd beside Novapaw purringBlueheart232 (talk) 23:39, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw purrs too while sleeping.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:41, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Frogpaw's eyes flicker open as Rainstripe pokes her awake "Time to train!" Frogpaw slowly rasies her head as she mew's "Er..huh.. Oh now k..." Once Rainstripe pads out Frogpaw licked Novapaw's ear and whisper's "See ya later" and pad's offBlueheart232 (talk) 23:44, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw pads over to his mentor blazefire (will add soon).Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:46, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Walk's into training clearing and stand's in fighting stance ready to fight rainstripe-----(Still walking home with Falconstar from yesterday) rainstripe look's away from falconstarBlueheart232 (talk) 23:49, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "today we will be hunting, now i need you to put all the things i've taught you in this assignment" Blazefire said to Novapaw, Novapaw dashed off into the forest to start hunting.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:54, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "Hold on now, tiger. Your donig your hunting assignment which will also be your last" Frogpaw's heart thumped with nervousness "Now go hunt" Frogpaw dashed off smilingBlueheart232 (talk) 23:57, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw stalked the Lizard quietly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:59, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Claw's cling to tree as Frogpaw climb's up stalking a squirrel, She takes a killing blow and kill's it. She hides it and climb's back up the tree and stalks a sparrow she jump's and land's on another branch and scares it off. She spott's a lizard and jump's from branch to branch until she see's Nova pawBlueheart232 (talk) 00:03, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw catches the lizard and looks up to see Frogpaw falling so he catches her too.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:05, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Lick's his ear and mew's "thank's" help's him up and dashes offBlueheart232 (talk) 00:07, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw blushes and starts stalking a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Frogpaw stalk's a hare and takes it down, then she stalked a thrush and kill's it. Slowly she bring's all her freash kill back and Rainstripe was proud.XDBlueheart232 (talk) 00:15, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw brings back 1 lizard and 3 mice.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:18, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Frogpaw run's up to Novapaw and purrs " hurry were getting our warrior names!!!"( The dep will say demXD)-----Rainstripe mewwed " All cat's old enough to catch there own prey please join under the High rock for a clan mnaming ceremony!"Blueheart232 (talk) 00:21, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw pads over to the high rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:23, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Join's himBlueheart232 (talk) 00:23, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw see's all the cats looking at him and Frogpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:25, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Rainstripe look's down at the two apprentices and mews" Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even if it cost your life?"Blueheart232 (talk) 00:48, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw said yes.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:13, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Frogpaw nodded and nudged Novapaw.-----Rainstripe mewed "then by the power of starclan I give you your warrior name, Frogpaw from now on you shall be known as Frognose.May starclan light you path"Blueheart232 (talk) 01:18, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw smiled at Frognose.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:28, January 15, 2013 (UTC) wrinkles nose as Novapaw smiles at her----"and Novapaw shall now be known as Novastripe,may starclan light your clan"----Frognose lick's Novastripe and chant's "Novastripe, Novastripe!"Blueheart232 (talk) 01:32, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe Smiles proudly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:34, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Frognose jumped on Novastripe and giggled "pinned ya again"lick's his nose and purred "well....now that were warrior's..."her face turn's red as she blushesBlueheart232 (talk) 01:38, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe blushes and licks her back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:40, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Frognose's eyes flashed with emotion as she nuzzled him and mewed "is there something you wanna ask me?"Blueheart232 (talk) 01:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "yes! will you be my mate?!"Novastripe said in happyness.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:45, January 15, 2013 (UTC) She nuzzled him and purred "yes, I love you Novastripe"Blueheart232 (talk) 01:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "i love you too sweety"Novastripe said purring.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:48, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "Wanna go on a walk?" Purr's Frognose.Blueheart232 (talk) 01:51, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "yes"Novastripe answered.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:52, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Walk's out of camp with Novastripe,brushing pelt's. "Novastripe I want you to be the father of my kit's"Frognose blushed with embarresment.Blueheart232 (talk) 01:56, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "trust me i will"Novastripe said still brushing her pelt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:58, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans